Cotton Candy Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Golden Ink Dislike: Bent Golden Key |Affection Effect = Extra points for Cotton Candy Jellies |Availability = Yes |Associations = Pink Choco Cookie - Trust Cherry Blossom Cookie - Trust Space Doughnut - Friendly |Jelly = Cotton Candy Cookie Jelly }} Cotton Candy Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on February 13, 2019, alongside her Pet, Cotton Candy Bird. She writes love letters which she throws away to create Cotton Candy Jellies. After some tries, she succeeds and flies into the air, collecting Loving Heart Jellies. Skill Writes love letters. Failed letters are thrown away to destroy obstacles, creating Cotton Candy Jellies. After 5 attempts, Cotton Candy Cookie writes a love letter that can be put into a postbox. After a letter is inside the box, a Post Pigeon appears to carry it away in exchange for a Loving Heart Jelly. Level Up for more points for Cotton Candy Jellies. Magic Candy The more letters Cotton Candy Cookie sends, the faster the speed of her flight. After the skill effect ends, the speed bonus resets. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Heart Jellies. Story Cotton Candy Cookie is made from the sweetest of sugars and undoubtedly has the highest level of sugar among the Cookies. With such a saccharine heart, no wonder she's always in love! Cotton Candy Cookie spends all her days writing love letters but ends up throwing away more than she sends. Her goal is not to reveal her feelings to her beloved one but to cherish each moment of being in love. Cookies often joke that Cotton Candy Cookie sends way too many letters, but the truth is that everyone secretly wishes for one: what's inside the envelope is so very sweet! On a warm spring day, a shy knock at the door might wake you from your daydreaming. It will be the Love Messenger holding a little letter in both hands. Strategy When using Cotton Candy Cookie, the player's focus should primarily be on collecting any and all Jellies spawned from her Skill. Both Cotton Candy Jellies and Loving Heart Jellies are worth a fairly high amount of points, so missing out on them isn't going to do the player much good. Because of how her skill can cause her to float with temporary invincibility, it can be good to try using her in stages that are somewhat hard for the player's current skill level, if she is obtained early on enough. Statistics Loading Messages New * Oh, I'm so in love...! General * My heart longs for...Not good enough! * Oh no! The spelling...No, no! * When I see your...Oh my! * Your voice is sweet as syrup...Um. * The fragrance of your dough is divine...Um. * You are the one Cookie for me...Are you? * All my Jellies are yours...No, no, no! * Oh, how I miss you...Um? * My heart is only yours...Nah! * My love is like a hole. I want to fall into...No! Tired *And...I! Will always! No, no... Trial Welcome * I wish I were your relay... Hm... * We’d make a great combi toge... Oh, no! * My love shall crush all obstacles... Oh! Lobby Daily Gift * From Cotton Candy Cookie, with love! "Hi!" * Will you ever receive my letter...? * It was love at first sight...Ah... Like * Ah! I'm already in love... * Can I be frank with you...? Talk * If there is a key to your heart it is...NO, NO! * Your profile is so flat...Ah! * And I will always...Huh, what? * I write you a letter in this shiny ink...Hm! Gift * Your voice is sweeter than candy...Ah! (Given Fluff of Love) * I will express my gratitude in a letter... (Given Golden Ink) * Thank you... (Neutral) * That's not how love works! (Given Bent Golden Key) Love Messenger General * Your voice is soft as cotton ca...Wait? * Your eyes are like two holes...What?! * When you read this letter...Um,no! * My love is bigger than a Giant Be...Hm! * I will never love anyone but y...Ugh! Tired *Oh, wrong address? Relationship Chart * Pink Choco Cookie: Your Love Virus is always in my heart...Oh! * Cherry Blossom Cookie: Your tea is the best in the whole world...Hm! * Space Doughnut: Oh no...I can't write in alien languages! Ah... Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus lowered from +75000 points for Cotton Candy Jellies to +36000. ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * Cotton Candy Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "Royal Golden Dough! I can feel the love!" * A fourth and final Post Pigeon will appear during Cotton Candy Cookie's skill. This Post Pigeon is entirely unreachable even with speed boosts.